le loup et la petite sirène
by milyi
Summary: petite OS sans prétention sur deux personnages de ma fic "l'Union! deux elfes pour une reine"... Quand Finnàm, jeune loup soldat de vingt-deux ans doit sauver une sirène un peu peste d'un requin sans scrupules pour aider son ami, Dragon de son état... Ouahhhh ça fait pas un peu bestiaire, là!


Voili, voilou... une petite OS de ma compo sur deux personnages de mon crû que vous reconnaîtrez sans aucun doute pour ceux qui suivent ma fic... Je pense écrire plusieurs OS sur leur passé à tous...

Enjoy... du moins je l'espère et n'hésitez pas à me laisser votre avis... le seul salaire que je n'aurai pas à déclarer aux impôts! Merki les gens!

Le loup et la petite sirène.

Le soldat se trouvait encore sur le terrain d'entraînement. La nuit était tombée depuis longtemps sur la cité mais il s'en moquait bien. La lune et les filles de Varda lui suffisaient amplement comme unique lumière. Il voulait continuer à s'entraîner encore et encore. Il devait continuer, devenir le meilleur de la Garde jusqu'à être le Ceanar. Seul cet objectif comptait à ses yeux désormais. C était là son obsession. Le jeune homme avait tellement souffert qu'avoir cette idée fixe lui maintenait la tête hors de l'eau, hors de son marasme personnel... l'unique moyen de survivre dans un monde qu'il ne pouvait quitter en dépit de ses pensées souvent morbides. Plusieurs fois, il avait été tenté de se jeter du haut de la Tour d'ambre et d'airain. Cependant, il n'avait jamais mis son plan à exécution. Il ne pouvait quitter sa soeur, ni Ilyrià ou même son roi qui avait placé toute sa confiance en lui.

Alors le Wallen passait ses journées à se battre, se forger un physique et un mental d'acier à l'épreuve de tout ce qui serait suceptible de polluer son esprit tant mis à mal au fil du temps. Voilà déjà quelques années qu'il avait été forcé de mettre fin aux jours de sa propre mère... Quatre longues années que jour comme nuit, ses pensées étaient assaillies d'images cataclysmiques, toutes plus violentes et meurtrières les unes que les autres. Evidemment, voir chaque journée qu'Erù offrait les nombreuses cicatrices sur son torse n'aidait pas à oublier cette soirée sanglante.

Seul le combat, la violence le maintenait dans un état de catharsis qui lui permettait de rester en vie. Oh, il aurait pu passer son temps vautré dans le vice et la débauche sous toutes ses formes mais ça, c'était la marque de fabrique du Dragon. Même s'il ne rechignait pas, loin de là, devant un bon hannap ou bien encore une paire de cuisses voluptueuses, Finnàm avait besoin de plus. Nécessité était pour lui de se transcender, voire de souffrir comme pour se punir d'avoir ôté la vie à sa génitrice. Il avait vingt-deux ans mais se sentait l'âme d'un vieil homme. À l'heure où il aurait dû écumer les tavernes et les chambres à coucher, lui voulait être prêt, prêt à défendre les intérêts de sa merveilleuse cité, le seul giron maternel qui ne l'avait pas trahi.

Il n'était pas Klaùs, si avide... Il n'était pas sa soeur, calme et pondérée... Ni Ilyrià qui montrait ses derniers temps une large proprension aux idioties phénoménales. Le Wallen soupira en frappant rageusement sa claymore sur la cible de bois. Quand comprendrait-elle, cette stupide petite sirène, que le requin qu'elle s'obstinait à fréquenter était néfaste? Qu'il finirait par la dévorer? Le soldat abattit sa lame une dernière fois et eut un sourire satisfait lorsque la tête du mannequin vola dans les airs. Elle n'était qu'une enfant inconsciente! Qu'était-on à dix-sept si ce n'était un nouveau-né vagissant? La princesse se prenait pour une femme qu'elle n'était pas et s'essayait à des jeux qui n'auraient pas dû être à sa portée sous le couvert de Muireall. Un frisson de dégoût lui parcourut l'échine. Le requin était un homme perverti qui ne voulait qu'une seule chose, celle qu'Ilyrià se refusait encore pour le moment à lui donner... pour le moment. Mais ce Wallen était diablement rusé. Nul doute qu'il arriverait un jour à ses fins si personne n'y mettait bon ordre.

Le loup aurait dû se moquer de savoir à qui la jeune fille donnerait l'autorisation de faire d'elle une femme accomplie. Cependant, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que Muireall dévierait ce présent et profiterait sans vergogne d'un tel pouvoir sur elle. Il fallait bien que quelqu'un s'occupe d'elle... Or le roi Sturten se fichait de cet aspect de la vie de sa fille unique. La sexualité n'était pas un tabou dans la société wallen, loin de là. L'animalité latente qui couvait sous chacune de leur actions faisait que son peuple cédait facilement à ses pulsions et s'y abandonnait même avec délice. Aucun d'eux n'avait peur ni honte et ne supportait la frustration.

Tout un programme en somme, rit le jeune homme sous cape. Alors oui, il aurait dû laisser faire et ne pas intervenir, ne pas se mêler d'une chose qui n'était certainement pas son affaire. Mais elle était son amie, la cousine du Dragon et comme une soeur pour la sienne. Il était absolument certain qu'Anaïsa lui en voudrait terriblement d'avoir été au courant et d'avoir fermé les yeux.

D'un geste sec, il rangea son arme à sa ceinture et tordit ses longs cheveux châtains pour les ramener sur son épaule gauche. Il fallait sérieusement qu'il pense à les couper. S'il laissait faire, il les aurait bientôt plus longs qu'un elfe. A aelfica! Pourtant passer entre les mains du barbier ne lui plaisait pas. Finnàm n'avait pas touché à un seul de ses cheveux depuis la mort de sa mère, comme une espèce d'emprise puérile sur quelque chose qu'il pouvait contrôler.

Soudain, un grand fracas le tira de ses réflexions nocturnes. Il tourna la tête et un rictus ironique déforma ses lèvres ourlées lorsqu'il aperçut le responsable de ce tintinmare.

Un jeune homme, à peine plus jeune que lui à l'allure dégingandée, venait de se prendre les pieds dans un tas de lances et d'épées posées négligeamment au sol. Comment pouvait à la fois être si maladroit dans sa vie de tous les jours et si habile au combat?! Fallait-il être un Dragon pour cela? Ce Wallen était suivi de près par les deux petites brutes jumelles qui hantaient chacun de leurs pas à tous les deux... Les terreurs oursonnes qui pillaient allègrement les gardes-manger royaux, culbutaient tout ce qui avait le malheur, bonheur? de porter un jupon et qui se battaient tout le temps, même entre eux.

Klaùs s'approcha rapidement et son tout jeune supérieur put lire l'exaspération sur ses traits juvéniles.

 _\- je vais le tuer,_ décréta le Dragonnet.

 _\- Cuin? Qui?_ demanda Finnàm sans être réellement curieux de sa réponse. Son ami était tellement soupe-au-lait quer tous les jours, il souhaitait arracher un membre à quelqu'un!

 _\- Muireall. Je vais l'écailler moi-même et le vider comme une vulgaire carpe._

 _\- Thu co-ogha t'en voudrait à mort, tu le sais..._

 _\- Je crois qu'il l'a emmené aux boghas. Tu es au courant de ce qui s'y trame, non?_ lâcha Klaùs, les narines frémissantes. _Je vais le trouver et..._

 _\- Cha_ , le contra le loup, ses yeux virant dangereusement au jaune. _Tu ne peux t'y rendre. Non seulement tu es trop jeune mais si ton père l'apprend..._

Il n'eut pas besoin d'en dire plus. Tous deux savaient de quoi il parlait. Effectivement, si Crawen ne s'occupait guère de sa progéniture, il avait toutefois la main leste pour tout ce qui concernait le châtiment de ses erreurs. Or, Klaùs avait suffisamment subi et souffert sous le joug de son demi-frère Iffrin avant le départ de ce dernier. Personne de leur cercle n'y faisait allusion mais tous le savaient. Il n'y avait qu'à voir les marques que son corps anguleux portait toujours. Cicatrices et brûlures s'y disputaient âprement l'espace...

 _\- Tu auras besoin de soutien, mo caraid. Tu ne sais pas combien ils sont dans les boghas... et quand ils sont sous l'influence du pavot ou du coquelicot, ces animaux peuvent être imprévisibles,_ cracha le Dragon en gardant un œil sur les jumeaux qui se tapaient joyeusement dessus à coups de poings.

 _\- Cha_ , répéta Finnàm, sinistre. _Je ne pense pas qu'au su de ses envies, il veuille de la compagnie._

Klaùs fronça les sourcils.

\- S _es envies?_ \- un regard expressif de son ami lui fit tout de suite saisir de quoi il retournait. Une rougeur intense de colère zébra son visage pâle. - _Tu crois?_

 _\- Il est de notoriété publique que Muireall veut absolument coucher ta cousine sur le dos... en tout cas pour commencer, brathair._ \- devant l'air offusqué du jeune homme, le même qui passait ses nuits avec une Wallen différente à chaque fois, le soldat posa une main qu'il voulut apaisante sur son épaule- _J'y vais et lui ferai avaler son aileron s'il la touche._

 _\- Et si Ily ne veut pas t'écouter ni te suivre? Tu la connais..._

Un sourire de mauvaise augure étira les lèvres du loup.

 _\- Ce choix ne lui appartient pas. Qu'elle le veuille ou non, elle revient avec moi._

Quelques minutes plus tard, le saghdear marchait à vive allure vers les escaliers menant aux souterrains de la Tour où se trouvaient les fameuses Boghas. Les caves de la cité étaient connues pour abriter les mauvaises actions de certains des leurs, en particuliers ceux qui s'adonnaient à la consommation de substances pour le moins hallucinogènes ou encore pour certaines parties fines.

Tous fermaient les yeux sur cet endroit car chaque Wallen y était passé au moins une fois au cours de son existence. Le roi lui-même les avait expérimenté. Quant à son frère, c'était un secret de polichinelle qu'il en était un fervent adepte tout comme l'avait été Iffrin avant son départ. Finnàm ne doutait d'ailleurs pas que Klaùs le deviendrait également un jour. Les Dragons avaient une certaine propension à la vicissitude et à la déviance... Lui aussi s'y était rendu à quelques occasions mais les drogues ne lui apaisaient que peu l'âme. Quant aux femmes, il préférait les trousser dans des endroits un peu moins glauques que ces salles nues et humides. Il dévala les marches, ne jetant qu'un bref coup d'oeil dans chaque galerie à la rechercher d'un aqua. Personne. La colère lui battait les tempes. Il sentait que ce qu'il risquait de trouver le mettrait dans tous ses états. Plus il devait descendre profondément dans les entrailles de la cité et plus il savait qu'il avait vu juste sur les intentions du requin. Les sous bassements étaient réservés aux exactions les plus décadentes.

Arrivé au dernier pallier, il enroula rapidement ses cheveux en un chignon. Se rendant compte qu'il n'avait rien pour les attacher correctement, il se servit de la seule chose qu'il avait sous la main, son coutelas. Il se fit la réflexion que cette façon de dissimuler une arme pouvait se révéler d'ailleurs fort pratique...

D'un coup de pied magistral, il ouvrit la porte à la volée. Son sang se figea dans ses veines devant la scène qu'il avait sous les yeux. Ilyrià était allongée sur une banquette sommaire faite de lattes, les yeux mi-clos et vitreux. Sa main pendante était le signe de toute la mollesse de son petit corps. Sa poitrine avait jailli de sa robe délacée. Une fureur indescriptible envahit le jeune soldat. Jamais, on ne faisait faire quelque chose à qui que ce soit dans cet état d'ébriété. Ce manque à l'honneur wallen lui fit bouillir le sang qu'il avait alors de gelé. Il saisit le requin vautré sur la jeune princesse par l'arrière de la tunique et l'envoya rouler au sol. Finnàm jeta sa lame au sol loin d'eux pour être sûr de ne pas être tenté de la lui enfoncer dans le ventre avant de se jeter sur l'autre Wallen. Il l'attrapa par ses cheveux aussi noirs que du charbon et lui fracassa la tête sur son genou. Le visage en sang, Muireall fonça sur le loup et lui mit un coup de coude en se dégageant sur le côté au dernier moment. Le soldat sentit sa lèvre se déchirer sous la virulence du requin. Alors, il pivota sur lui-même et propulsa son poing fermé dans les reins de l'autre qui hurla de douleur. Il tomba à genoux alors que Finnàm vint se placer devant lui, le faciès hautain et fermé. Le loup se baissa pour lui murmurer, ses yeux plantés ccomme deux lames dans ceux bleus pâles de Muireall.

 _\- Ecoutes-moi, Wallen. Ne l'approches plus. Ne lui adresses plus la parole même si elle te supplies, pleure, chouine ou que sais-je d'autre. Ceci est ta dernière chance. La prochaine fois, je te démembrerai et offrirait chacun de tes organes internes au roi. Est-ce clair?_

Muireall opina douloureusement du chef mais Finnàm vit l'éclair de rage malsaine qui vrilla ses pupilles l'espace d'un instant. Il n'en avait cure. Tout ce qu'il voulait pour le moment, c'était soustraire la petite sirène de cet endroit immonde. Il alla vers elle, réajusta les pans de sa robe et la prit dans ses bras malgré ses faibles protestations.

 _\- Je ne suis plus a clann, loup galeux! Reposes-moi..._ grommela-t-elle alors qu'il remontait péniblement les marches.

 _\- Tu es pire qu'une enfant, amadach... Galla!_ jura-t-il entre ses dents. _Tu pèses ton poids, bana-phrionnsa!_

La tête de la jeune fille reposait contre son torse. Il avait le nez dans la jungle de ses cheveux bouclés dont le parfum entêtant de mer lui brûlait les narines. L'humeur encore polluée par l'alcool et ce qu'elle avait dû fumer un peu plus tôt dans la soirée, Ilyrià se mit à jouer avec les lacets de la tunique du jeune soldat, glissant ses doigts froids contre sa peau. Il ne put empêcher un frissonnement de parcourir sa chair alors qu'elle se gaussait clairement de lui. Il fallait absolument qu'elle se dégrise avant de la ramener à ses appartements. Autant Sturten se moquait bien d'avec qui sa fille passait ses nuits, autant il deviendrait probablement fou de colère de la voir saoule et comateuse. Le loup sut alors quoi faire. Il n'y avait pas trente-six solutions de toute manière. Aussi bifurqua-t-il vers le rez de chaussée de la Tour.

 _\- Le futur Ceanar est un homme comme les autres!_ chantonnait la Wallen, railleuse. _Qui l'eut crû? Il n'est pas la machine insensible que tous, nous pouvons imaginer..._

Finnàm n'en pouvait plus de la subir ainsi. Vivement qu'il la renvoie avec perte et fracas dans son logis bien loin du sien! Evidemment, elle avait choisi le seul jour où sa sœur n'était pas libre, partie «en mission»... Il n'était pas dupe et se doutait que la mission en question était un sale petit reptile nommé Seannadh mais il se montrait magnanime. Anaïsa avait tellement souffert elle aussi. Sa cadette méritait un peu d'air, de souffler en compagnie de qui elle voulait. Elle n'avait pas l'inconséquence de sa meilleure amie. On pouvait compter sur elle pour garder la tête sur les épaules.

Le jeune homme ouvrit la porte de ses propres appartements et alla directement dans la salle d'eau. Un sourire en coin incurva ses lèvres quand il avisait le tub encore rempli de l'eau de son bain du matin. Il jeta lestement son paquet dans la baignoire, s'éclaboussant copieusement au passage. Le loup se mit à rire en la voyant se débattre et glapir dans l'eau gelée.

 _\- Es-tu fou, saghdear?! Je me nois et tu glousses à t'en tenir les côtes? Stupide loup!_ criait-elle.

 _\- Et toi, bana-phrionnsa? As-tu repris tes esprits? Ta tête est-elle moins embrumée?_ fit-il, narquois en l'aidant à sortir du tub.

 _\- Ouii_ , grommela Ilyrià, les dents claquant de froid.

Sa robe trempée était plaquée sur son corps et le soldat eut du mal à regarder ailleurs. Chaque courbe lui était révélée et il comprenait maintenant que la jeune Wallen en face de lui n'avait plus rien de la petite fille qu'avait un jour ramené Anaïsa de la plage quand elles avaient quatre ans. Elle avait grandi, mûri et était devenue une vraie sirène. Il détacha avec peine ses yeux de la fille de son roi, se morigéna-t-il et lui envoya une serviette au visage avant de sortir de la salle d'eau avec raideur.

Il s'assit sur un tabouret face au brasier rougeoyant dans la cheminée. Lui aussi commençait à avoir froid et ses longs cheveux dégoulinaient.

 _\- Il faut faire quelque chose pour cette crinière qui te sert de chevelure saghdear,_ souffla une voix douce dans son dos. _C'est pitoyable maintenant. On dirait un de ces satanés elfes dont Athair nous rabâche constamment les oreilles..._

 _\- Et alors_? s'amusa vaillamment le Wallen. _Ne sont-ils pas connus pour leur beauté?_

 _\- Erk_... grimaça sa compagne. _Leurs mâles ressemblent aux femelles et n'ont rien de viril... de vraies donzelles! Cha! Quelle horreur!_

Ilyrià s'approcha lentement de lui, toujours assis. Elle s'était enroulée dans la serviette et ses longues boucles noires encadraient son visage rieur. Du bout des doigts, elle releva le visage du soldat et plongea ses yeux bicolores dans ceux de son ami.

 _\- Me fais-tu confiance, caraid?_

 _\- Dans une certaine mesure..._ ironisa-t-il en tentant de regarder ailleurs. Il n'aimait pas la chaleur qui se diffusait dans son bas-ventre alors qu'elle se tenait trop prêt de lui en tenue plus que minimaliste. Elle le gifla gentiment- _Oui, oui... J'ai confiance._

 _\- Bien_ , répondit Ilyrià en passant derrière lui.

Il ferma les yeux en sentant la caresse des doigts agiles de la jeune fille dans la masse de ses cheveux. Tous ses muscles noués se détendaient petit à petit et il glissait dans une douceur cottonneuse quand soudain, le froid d'une lame contre son crâne le sortit de sa torpeur. Il faillit sursauter mais la Wallen le maintint solidement malgré sa petite constitution.

 _\- confiance_... chantonna-t-elle encore une fois.

Il respira un bon coup et se laissa faire. La lame passa et repassa sur les deux côtés de sa tête mais il ne bougea pas d'un cil. Elle avait raison, il se sentait bizarrement en sécurité avec elle. A mesure que ses cheveux tombaient sur le sol, Finnàm se sentait changer comme s'il passait enfin à autre chose. Il devenait le soldat qu'il voulait être, éloigné des souvenirs qui lui écorchaient l'âme. Il prenait pleinement conscience de ses moyens, de la force qu'il avait acquéri. L'heure était de tourner le dos au flot des images qui le rongeait aussi sûrement que de l'eau sur du fer.

 _\- ça y est!_ s'écria sa compagne d'un ton ravi. _Viens voir!_

Elle lui prit la main et l'entraîna devant le miroir qui trônait dans la salle d'eau au-dessus du baquet. Le jeune homme eut un réel choc en découvrant son image. Qui était cet homme? Il se pencha un peu comme pour mieux s'appréhender. Le Wallen toucha la surface polie et traça les contours du visage en face de lui. Sa princesse lui avait natté les cheveux en quatre parties sur le dessus du crâne avant de les faire se rejoindre en une longue tresse lui descendant dans la chute de ses reins. De chaque côté de sa tête, la peau était lisse, rasée. Ses traits paraissaient plus affirmés, les lignes de sa mâchoires plus anguleuses. Ses yeux turquoises reflétaient encore plus la malignité de son caractère rusé...

 _\- Tu aimes?_ demanda anxieusement la fille de son roi au reflet du soldat... _Parce que je dois t'avouer que, personnellement, j'aime beaucoup..._

Il se tourna lentement vers elle et s'approcha jusqu'à ce que quelques pauvres centimètres les séparent. A chaque respiration saccadée de la jeune fille, il pouvait sentir ses seins se presser son torse. L'air ambiant était saturé par... aurait-il l'audace de les nommer posément? Oui certainement. L'air était saturé par l'envie et le désir que chacun ressentait pour l'autre. Elle comme lui, lui comme elle. D'un geste machinal, il lissa une de ses boucles entre ses doigts calleux.

 _\- Sais-tu réellement ce que tu veux?_ marmonna-t-il, la voix bourrue. _Je ne peux te donner plus que cela, plus que ce que je ressens actuellement pour toi. En es-tu consciente, Ilyrià?_

 _\- Je ne suis pas amoureuse de toi,mon ami,_ sourit la jeune femme, sensuelle. _J'ai juste incroyablement envie de toi Finn,_ conclut-elle en laissant tomber sa serviette, seul rempart entre eux deux.

Un sourire félin fleurit sur les lèvres du loup alors qu'il soulevait prestement la sirène.

 _\- A Ghradh..._ soupira le loup, les lèvres scellées aux siennes. _La nuit promet d'être longue..._

FIN...

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Alors, alors... si ça vous plaît et que vous me laissez une trace de votre passage... Je pourrai peut-être vous promettre des OS réguliers sur les persos de votre choix et oui je dis bien de **votre** choix... Si ça intéresse quelqu'un, manifestez-vous, les gens! En tout cas, j'ai kiffé écrire ce petite moment entre Finn mon loup chéri et ma petite peste, les débuts d'une amitié améliorée! ;) Et si vous remarquez... la naissance d'une des coiffures les plus détonnantes d'Arda ou sa façon si carctéristique de ce grand vilain loup d'attacher ses cheveux! sans oublier un tit clin d'oeil à nos elfes chéris! Niark niark niark!

bisous tout doux les didous!

Milyi


End file.
